


MCDONALDS👅👣 2 THE SEQUELä!!!!

by orphan_account



Series: karkat and dave at mcdonalds what will they do [2]
Category: Homestuck, gar - Fandom, y - Fandom
Genre: America, Bread Burger, Bulges and Nooks, Gay, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sex in bathroom, Texas, Threesome, Water sandwich, davekat - Freeform, mcdonalds, worker at mcdonalods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave and karkat have a date in mcdonalds in the city of texas. its the sequel that we all needed
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/gary, Karkat Vantas/gary
Series: karkat and dave at mcdonalds what will they do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	MCDONALDS👅👣 2 THE SEQUELä!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum.Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum.Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum. Cum.
> 
> also gary is my friends OC!!!!

karkat and dave were at a mcdonalds :3 they were eating togetjer, and rthen karkat looked at dae straight in the 👀 and asked: “WHY ARE TEXANS SO FAT” and dave… gasped.😰😰 he neevr expected karkat to say somwthing so offesive . “karkat do you know thAT you shoudlnt say that in front of people” 😠😠😠😡dave looked really angry all of a sudden, and for some reason that made karkat extremely aroused😳. karkat ignored it tho and they ordered cdonalds🍔🍟. a tall clown named gary that dave knew was working there. “he y give us food!!!!!!!!! im really hungry😩😫” dave rose his hand and gary walked up to them. “karkat what do u want babe????”😘 dave asked, and wiggled his eyebrows. karkat blushed 😳and he said “IM GONA GET A 🍔 IWITH NOTHING INSIDE SO BASICALLY 2 PIECES OF BREAD” “yeah im gonna get a water sandiwch”.🍺 karkat looked at dave with a “you have good taste” look and happily sighed as gary walked away and their food🍔🍔🍔🍟🍺🍔🍟 was prepared…..🍆

dave pulled out his phone and started texting gary. he asked gary if he wanted to have a threesome with him and karkat in the bathroom. karkat questionibaly looked at dave and asked: “WHO ARE YOU TEXTING?” “im asking gary if he wants to fuck us.. do you want to have a threesome with me and gary???? i mean the dude is like 6’8 and hes kinda hot ngl..” karkat stared at dave, and he said: “OK BABY BUT JUST BC I LOVE YOU <3” dave blushed and they both recieved their food. gary winked at them and walked aaway. karkat ate his bread burger and dave ate his water sandwich and then theyy got up. dave made a gesture towards gary towards the bathroom and the 3 men went into the bathroom. karakt was ready and his bulge was already unseathed and dave was already rock hard. dave started kissing karkat in the mcdonalds bathroom adn karkat moaned a bit. gary watched, and he started blushing a lot 😳😳😳 (<\-- like that :0) and dabve unzipped his pants and licked his lips. karkat tried to kiss dave again, but dave was too busy pulling their pants and boxers down. karkat was really wet and he made a little quiet “AOSHBHAJFBHFSKBNMASMFNAJNSFBJAFB” noise when dave inserted his dick into his alien vagina and dave and karkat both moaned at the same time. it felt really good for dave and karkat and gary started getting impatient, so he walked over to dave and started fucking dave in the ass. dave moaned even moreand karkat was not expecting the sudden amount of power to be added to dave’s sexy thrusts. gary and dave thrusted, and dave and karkat moaned a lot and dave came into karkat. he pulled out of karkat and let gary fuck his boyfriend (lm,ao what a cuck!!! XD)  
gary started thrustng into karkat with INCREDIBLE VELOCITY ⥂⥂⥂⥂ ANDkarkat moaned like really loud. s o loud in factt that the whole city of texas heard him moan and he came at the same time than gary. karkats genetic material was on the floor and walls and the 3 ,men pulled üp their pants and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened. the bathroom floor was covered in pink genetic material and cum. (i truly do feel bad for the person that just wants to take a piss, #prayformcdonaldspersonwhopisses 😩😩😩😩😩)...

\--.....TO BE CONTIBUED...🍟🍔🍟 🍺


End file.
